


Dadvid and Max

by Demonlucy



Series: Camp Dad [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sick Fic, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonlucy/pseuds/Demonlucy
Summary: Small collection of random situations in the childhood of Max and his adopted father David!





	1. Happy tears and stitches

“Max! Come on champ, you’re going to be late for school!” David called out from their small kitchen where he had just finished writing Max’s name on his lunch along with a happy smiley face and some words of encouragement, Max always complained about the things David wrote on the paper bag but the boy hadn’t told him to stop yet.

The 10-year-old strolled into the kitchen looking even grumpier than usual, dressed once again in jeans and beloved blue hoodie. David handed his lunch to him, and he stuffed it into his backpack along with his books. 

“You okay Max?” David asked, slightly worried that something was bothering the boy. Max just scowled at him and grabbed the travel mug with ‘Me? Sarcastic? Never.’ on the side, that David had thankfully filled with coffee “I’m fine David.” 

“Are you su-”

“I’m leaving!” Max shouted as he quickly made his way to the front door, already halfway out by the time David told him to have a great day at school, like he always did. The door closed with a quiet “Whatever, bye.”

David sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t be getting information out of Max until the boy was ready to talk. He turned on the radio and started to clean up around the kitchen, he had the day off work today so he was going to use that time to clean the entire flat and do the washing.

An hour or so later the combined Livingroom and kitchen were spotless, he wiped his forehead and began humming along to a new song on the radio as he went to collect the dirty laundry. The clothes from his hamper and the hamper in the bathroom had already made a decent pile as he placed them both next to the washing machine.

After putting the first lode in he made his way towards Max’s room. David didn’t often enter the boys room while he wasn’t there, only going in to pick up the dirty washing and placing clean clothes back into the draws. Max had never quite out of the habit of throwing dirty clothes on the floor, despite having a clothes hamper in the room.  
Opening the door and heading into the slightly messy room, David began to pick up the items of clothing. Just as he was about to leave with an arm full of dirty clothes he saw something sitting on the bed out of the corner of his eye.

It was Mr Honeynuts, Max’s teddy bear. The old bear had been with Max for as long as David can remember, he had never told him how he got the bear but David theorised that it was a gift from his late mother. The bear had always been a bit tattered from years of love but now it looked a bit worse for ware, stuffing poking out from its ear, leg and arm along with a missing eye.

David looked down at the bear with a sad smile “So you’re the reason Max was so upset this morning,” he picked up the bear, carefully making sure no stuffing fell out as he did “lets fix you up shall we.” After adding Max’s dirty clothes to the pile, he got out his sewing kit and got to work at the breakfast bar.

 

A few hours later and Max was walking through the door with a mumbled “I’m home.” he through his backpack on the floor when he noticed David sat at the breakfast bar working on something. “Uh, David?” he called out, walking over.

David jumped in surprise, he had been so engrossed in his sewing that he hadn’t even heard Max walk in. “Max! You’re back, good thing I’ve just finished.” He smiled happily at the confused scowl. Before Max could even ask David began talking again. “Well I was doing some washing today so I went in your room to get your dirty clothes, that you really should stop leaving all over the floor, and I saw Mr Honeynuts on your bed-” Max tensed up slightly “-looking a little beaten up and well, I patched him up for you!” David’s smile widened as he held the teddy bear out to the boy who could only stare at it in shock before slowly reaching out and taking the bear. 

Mr Honeynuts had been stitched up in all the places that Max remembered stuffing falling out of that morning, a new shiny black button had been placed where the missing eye had been and the other button had even been polished slightly so they shined together. But what shocked the boy the most was the miniature copy of his hoodie that the bear was wearing.

David’s smile shrank the longer the silence stretched on, he began to worry that the hoodie had been too much when he noticed small tears beginning to running down Max’s cheeks. David jumped out of his seat, panicked and quickly knelt in front of him “Oh Max, don’t cry! I’m so sorry I messed with your bear, please don’t be upset! I can remove the hoodie an-” he spoke quickly, voice filled with worry. David never got to finish his apologies as two small arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug.

“S-shut up…” Max sniffed against his shoulder before mumbling “I love it.” David smiled softly and returned the hug, stroking Max’s fluffy hair to calm him. His smile grew even wider and happy tears formed in his eyes as he heard the boy mumble “Thank you, Dad.”

“Anything for you, Son.”


	2. The sickfic no one asked for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sick fic no one asked for but it's the one I'm dishing out!

David woke up groggy and confused on Monday after an especially exhausting weekend. One all night shift on Friday, then he had to drive Max up to Neil and Nikkis on the Saturday for a sleep over with another late shift at work, then he had taken the three of them to watch Prestons play on the Sunday coupled with a last minute late night shift. David had felt exhausted and heavy by the time his head hit the pillow at 5am.

One sleepy glance at his phone had the redhead shooting up out of bed and nearly faceplanting the floor from the headrush. It was 7:45, he'd managed to sleep through his alarms and he needed to get Max up for school.

A quick dash to Max's room proved that the boy was still asleep like he thought, hugging Mr Honeynuts who was still wearing the little blue hoodie David had made a while ago. After walking him up David headed to the bathroom and had his fastest shower to date, leaving the room slightly dizzy from the heat and steam just as a dressed Max walked by rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

The redhead made the boy a piece of toast and a cup of coffee in his travel mug while he was brushing his teeth.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to sleep in." Max said as he took a sip of the black liquid. David chuckled as he made himself a cup of tea.  
"I am only human, despite what Neil thinks." Max made a noise of amusement as he grabbed his backpack, stopping on his way to the door to squint up at David.  
"What's wrong with your face?" David paused and touched his cheek "My face?" It was warm, "Oh, I must have turned the shower on too hot, don't worry. Now get going before you're late! Have a lovely day at school kiddo!" He called as Max left with a quick "Bye Dad." That had david beaming. 

Once he was alone he looked in the bathroom mirror and saw his flushed reflection. David sighed hoping that whatever he had would pass quickly. He had too much to do around the house today, he couldn't get sick now.

 

Hours later, Max finally returned from school. He opened the door to their apartment with a small "I'm home." And when there was no immediate enthuseactic reply of "welcome home!" He knew something was wrong. Leaving the door half open he walked forward.

"David?" Max called louder, trying to convince himself that his new dad was simply in another room and didn't here him, which was unlikely with how thin the walls where.

As he rounded their shitty excuse of a breakfast bar Max froze, green eyes widening in fear as he caught sight of David collapsed on the floor surrounded by the shattered remains of his mug.  
Max backed up, he couldn't tell if David was breathing and he couldn't force himself to get closer to check. What if David was dead? He was finally happy, the world wouldn't be that cruel right? He knew it could...

He walked back to the front door as he tried to control his breathing. This was just like the time David got knocked out at Camp he had panicked and didn't know what to do so he did the same thing he did last time.

Max held the phone to his ear as he waited for his 2nd emergency contact to pick up.

The phone rings a few times before it was answered.

"Gwen, I need your help." He spoke quickly.

 

Around an hour later David woke up in his bed feeling just a sick as he had earlier, at least the heat was cooled by a damp cloth on his forehead.

"You're an idiot you know." Gwens voice came from the side, glancing over he saw his friend sat on the edge of his bed. 

"Hey Gwen, what are you doing here?" David asked, moving slowly to sit against the headboard. Gwen huffed and handed him a bowl of soup.  
"Max called, he was worried that you might have kicked the bucket." She punched him lightly on the shoulder, "All because you're a self sacrificing idiot who works himself into the ground."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." David replied feeling guilty.

"Damn right she's right!" Max appeared from the doorway scowling at him as he walked in, carrying a cup of herbal tea. All but shoving it into David's hands. 

"Thank you Max... I'm sorry that you had to see me like that."

"... I was worried." Max mumbled to the floor, arms crossed defensively. "What if you got really hurt?... What if you had di-... if you had... where would i go if you left me because you couldnt look after yourself!?" He spoke progressively louder, nearly shouting as he reached the end. Max looked up to glare at David with teary eyes.

David and Gwen shared a glance and the redhead patted the spot next to him on the bed, one which Max reluctantly accepted.

"I really am sorry Max, I promise not to overwork my self in the future, we can even do some chores together to make it easier." David ruffled the boys fluffy hair, "But I can't prepare for everything and there may come a time when I can't look after you. So me and Gwen have been talking for a while now and if you're fine with it we can-"

"I can be registered as your godmother." Gwen finished, playing nervously with a strand of her hair. Max looked between them.

"You'll be my what?" He asked quietly. 

"Godmother. Basically if something happened to David I would have legal custody of you instead of you having to go back into care... that's if you want." Gwen shrugged and David smiled.

"We were planning on bringing it up in a few weeks time, we understand if you need to think it ove-"

"Yes." Max interrupted him, he smiled and wiped instead tears from his eyes "I might as well be adopted by the whole fuckin camp, you guys wanna assign QM to weird Grunkle duty next?"

"HELL NO!" Gwen shouted the same time as David said "That would be wonderful!"

Max's laugh could be heard through the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad = David
> 
> Godmother = Gwen
> 
> Creepy weird Grunkle = QM?
> 
> Sounds perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I've already got a few more situations planned so hopefully I can get them up soon! Comments and criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
